


The Beauty of Nice Things (and why Chin can't have them)

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny get caught with their pants down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Nice Things (and why Chin can't have them)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for [](http://someidiothasice.livejournal.com/profile)[**someidiothasice**](http://someidiothasice.livejournal.com/) , who asked for:
> 
>  _One of them has to do with Danny Williams and his ridiculous hair bending Steve McGarrett over the smart table in the H50 headquarters. Possibly while somebody watches and is more shocked and ~~for fucking once~~ doesn't actually get off on it. Actually, the only option really available for that would be Chin, I guess, and it wouldn't be him being all NOHOMO about it. He'd just be pissed they were defiling his baby, uh, I mean table. Yeah._

Being punctual and organized and having his affairs in order are all things Chin takes pride in. He likes to be one or more steps ahead, already hopping onto a task before Steve or someone asks. He likes efficiency and he knows his team does, too.

Of course, at the end of the Week From Hell, it makes sense that he’d have left his cell phone – of all things – on his desk. Grumbling quietly to himself from astride his bike, he checks his pockets one more time before heading back towards the building. He hadn’t really slept, his body ached for the chance to just _relax_ , but he couldn’t do that until he went home and he couldn’t go home without his phone. Despite his protests, the light-hearted jibes from his team were correct: he couldn’t live without the damn thing.

His footsteps are the only sounds echoing through the deserted building as he hurries up towards Five-0 HQ. Well, not _entirely_ deserted; Steve and Danny had still been in their respective offices when Chin had waved farewell. Danny had actually been working, pen scratching across paper to leave the rough scrawl of his handwriting. Steve… Chin was beginning to wonder if Steve actually did work in his office, or if he was playing Tetris or something.

A lot of time, he was just staring into space or playing with paper footballs. Steve had gotten really good at making paper footballs.

Grinning despite himself, he was approaching the main doors leading to their offices when he paused, brows furrowing. Danny had wanted ‘quiet time,’ Chin had been able to hear him saying something about it before he left. It was his way of telling Steve – in no uncertain terms – to leave him alone for the evening.

This… this did not sound like quiet time. This sounded a suspicious lot like the polar _opposite_ of quiet time, and Chin groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Look, it wasn’t like he had a problem with that sort of thing; there were more relatives and cousins than he could count who swung hither and thither in his family. He didn’t mind PDA – as long as it didn’t get out of hand and didn’t run the risk of becoming indecent exposure – and in his opinion, if you loved someone you should be able to be with them.

All well and good, totally fine. And hey, Danny and Steve had been dancing around each other for _months_ at this point; Kono had been begging Chin to start an office pool with HPD to see how long it would take. He’d refused, of course, because that was just adding insult to injury. Oh, Kono was going to be _pissed_ that she missed this. Absolutely livid.

He didn’t envy her, though. Quite the opposite, in fact. Because in order to get to his office, he still had to walk in there and since the walls of their offices were glass, he’d be able to see… whatever was going on.

Because obviously the sounds he was hearing were emanating from either Steve or Danny’s office, not right out in the middle of the bull-pen; that’d be stupidly irresponsible. Huffing a breath, Chin rolled his eyes – hello, who were we talking about here?

Steeling himself, he straightened his spine and started walking like he was Kamekona-sized, in an effort to warn the delinquents he called teammates. Maybe if they heard him coming, they’d stop and at least pretend they weren’t doing something lewd.

Walking into the bull-pen, Chin realized this was not to be the case. And really, the fact that Danny had his pants pushed down to just below his ass with Steve bent over in front of him, cargos down around his knees, wasn’t what made him freeze in place. It should have, of course, he knew that. Seeing his boss getting pounded in the ass definitely should’ve been enough to give him pause.

But no, that wasn’t it – it was the piece of furniture they’d commandeered for their little activity.

The surface table.

 _Chin’s_ surface table. Steve was pretty tall, and his dick was leaking all over it.

“Oh, you have got to be _kidding_ me!” Chin shouted, indignant. He had his hands on his hips, glaring as Danny and Steve pulled apart and scrambled to cover themselves up; yes, because they somehow had modesty left.

“Chin, it—it isn’t what—you don’t—“

“No, shut up,” he said, pointing a finger in Danny’s direction. Danny’s lips were still moving though, head whipping between Chin and Steve. The look on Chin’s face must’ve been enough to silence him, though, because he deflated pretty quickly. “You guys – really?! Of all the—seriously?!”

Coming around the side of the table, Chin threw his hands up, spluttering to himself. Not only were there _secretions_ on the table, but some of it was cracked, unable to stand up to Steve’s weight on the delicate surface. He wanted to inspect it more thoroughly, but the idea of sticking his bare hands in that mess made his stomach clench uncomfortably.

“I’ll clean it up, man, it’ll be fine—“ Steve started, unable to find the decency to look embarrassed by any of this. No, apparently Danny was doing enough of that for all of them.

“Look, I don’t care what you guys do in your spare time,” Chin said, cutting Steve off. He raised a hand in a ‘stop’ motion when Danny opened his mouth to protest before continuing. “I have nothing against that sort of thing, whatever. Just… do you mind? This isn’t your own personal… _sex toy_ , it’s a piece of _technology_ and I would really appreciate if you could keep your bodily fluids from coming in contact with it.”

Steve made as if to speak before closing his mouth, brows furrowed. He glanced down at the floor, finally looking sheepish. Danny, who was still blushing ten shades of red all the way up to the roots of his hair, was practically vibrating with the need to leave.

“So uh, you aren’t mad?” he asked, voice terribly hopeful. His eyes practically beseeched Chin.

“I’m definitely something, wouldn’t exactly say ‘mad’,” he said, nose wrinkling. “Maybe more disgusted and annoyed than mad, specifically.”

“How about we pretend this whole thing _never happened_ ,” Danny suddenly shouted, clapping his hands together and grabbing Steve by the wrist, dragging him towards the door. “Sounds like a plan to me, don’t you think?”

Before Chin could properly reply the two of them were gone, leaving him with the befouled surface table.

“Easy for _you_ to say, I use this table more than _anyone_ ,” he moaned, frowning at the crusty leftovers. Already mourning it’s loss, Chin shuffled to his office so he could look up the number of the company they’d gotten it from in the first place. No way was he gonna try and fix it; knowing Steve, with his luck the table was probably pregnant or something. Grimacing at the thought, Chin made a mental note to write off the expense as being explicitly the their fault.

-FIN-  



End file.
